Our First Time
by MarttaRblls
Summary: Stridercest/BroDave/Lemon/Apparently nothing more to say. ¿Cómo empezó todo?
1. Chapter 1

— Despacio, despacio... —susurra el Strider para obligarse a sí mismo a controlar sus nervios.

Su pulso no puede traicionarle ahora, por muy alterado que esté.

Un movimiento brusco de muñeca y la cerradura de la puerta del piso emitirá un estruendoso chirrido. Eso alertaría a su hermano y lo último que quiere ahora es tener que aguantar su sermón por llegar tan tarde a casa. Eso confiando en que su hermano se haya tragado la tetra de que aquella tarde la estaba pasando en casa de Rose, haciendo un trabajo para el instituto.

Pensar en todo esto pone aún más tenso a Dave y cuando consigue hacer que la cerradura ceda por completo sin un solo ruido, empuja la puerta con urgencia y rapidez. Mucha rapidez. Tal vez una rapidez que ni él mismo había planeado. Una rapidez que se le antojó a como si alguien estuviera tirando de la puerta desde el otro lad-...

Oh.

Mierda.

— Tienes. Idea. De la hora. Que es. ¿Enano?

Antes de que el menor de los hermanos pueda darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, ha perdido el equilibrio hacia delante por el tirón de la puerta y aquella pregunta le llega como un cubo de agua fría justo cuando choca contra el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Este último le mira con severidad desde arriba, con una ceja alzada y sus ojos siempre ocultos tras sus gafas de sol picudas. A veces desearía que no llevase esas gafas puestas, tío, incluso le da más mal rollo con ellas cuando se enfada.

— Yo, eh...

El de ojos bermejos intenta pensar con máxima rapidez mientras se sacude la ropa y se la recoloca, por hacer algo con sus manos.

— Teníamos que adelantar mucho del trabajo. Rose no iba a dejarme marchar hasta que lo terminásemos y se nos hizo tarde. Eso es todo — dice todo lo rápido que puede y, como no sabe si va a colar, se apresura a escabullirse por uno de los laterales de su hermano para dejar de estar contra la espada y la pared.

Pasa de largo por el salón, sintiéndose algo culpable al ver la mesa puesta y la cena ya servida. Probablemente ya estaría fría, hacía más de media hora que deberían haber cenado, e incluso el plato de su hermano está intacto.

— ¿De qué era el trabajo?

Cuando su voz autoritaria se alza tras su nuca se da cuenta de que el insistente de su hermano lo está siguiendo. Eso hace que acelere el paso y, como obstáculo, deje caer la mochila de su espalda justo antes de entrar en la cocina.

— De física — responde ya con la cabeza metida en la nevera, rebuscando un zumo de manzana que le calme los nervios.

El mayor aparta la mochila de la entrada con un puntapié, frunciendo el ceño, y se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos.

— No das física —afirma con un tono suave, tan digno de temer que hacer que Dave tosa el líquido que ya estaba bebiendo y acababa de írsele por otro lado.

Vale, eso ha sido un golpe bajo, un jaque; pero todavía se puede salvar.

— E-eh...bueno yo...

—Ni siquiera has estado en casa de Rose, Dave —continúa, acercándose a él por detrás con la mirada clavada en su nuca— He tenido que llamar a su madre yo mismo para comprobarlo. Estaba preocupado.

Tío, jaque mate.

Dave aún tose un poco y se desliza hasta quedar frente al fregadero, quitándose las gafas para echarse algo de agua en la cara, pues se le ha saltado alguna que otra lagrimilla.

— Guau. Preocupado por mi, esto es nuevo —replica Dave cuando se recupera del ataque de tos. Tirar del tema "pongo en duda la importancia que tengo para ti porque no me lo demuestras" es perfecto para sacar a su hermano de sus casillas y quitarle las ganas de hablar con él, y lo sabe.

— Estas pesado con eso, ¿eh? Sabes lo que opino sobre eso... —le pone una mano en el hombro y hace que se gire hacia él- Como sea, esa no es la cuestión ahora. ¿Vas a decirme dónde cojones has estado?

— Nope —con aquella monótona respuesta y aprovechando que tiene la puerta delante intenta volver a escabullirse, intentando pasar de largo por su lado. Pero esta vez el mayor se le adelanta y le para los pies enganchándolo por las axilas y subiéndolo a la encimera.

— ¡Eh ¿Pero qué coño pasa contigo, tío?

A pesar de la insolencia del de mirada bermeja y de su enfurruñamiento, el de gafas picudas se mantiene firme y apoya una mano a cada lado del cuerpo del otro para asegurarse de que no escapa.

— Habla —ordena esta vez con tono autoritario, con una expresión neutral que impone y acojona al menor de los Strider.

Dave respira hondo, maldiciendo el haberse quitado sus preciadas gafas hace unos segundos; ahora se siente desnudo.

— Mira, canijo. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, soy tu hermano y...

— Vale, va. Joder. Vale. No hace falta que ahora te pongas en plan hermano mayor sensible y protector abriendo su corazón de forma homosexual —dice atropelladamente para deteneter la charla, gesticulando de forma violenta— Solo... dame un segundo.

Un segundo para hacerse a la idea de que tendrá que ser lo más breve posible en su próximo relato y que tendrá que sustituir el nombre "**John**" por la palabra "chica".

—Estuve... en casa de una... una chica, ¿vale?

— Vale. ¿Qué chica?

—Joder, qué importa eso, es solo un puñetero nombre —gruñe, desviando la mirada hacia un lateral.

El mayor suspira exasperado.

— Como quieras. ¿Qué hacías en casa de esa "chica" misteriosa?

Dave suelta un quejido, apretando los labios, dudoso. Boquea un par de veces antes de arrancar, y por fin sale algo de su boca.

— Bro... Sabes que soy virgen, ¿verdad?

Cuando dice aquello el de gafas picudas se endereza con la boca algo entreabierta, señal inconfundible de su sorpresa.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que has...? —hace una pausa, pensativo, bajando la mirada a las piernas de su hermano, y después vuelve a subirla— Joder, ya era hora. Pensaba que habías salido tonto.

— ¡Eh! — le da un indoloro puñetazo en un hombro, molesto— No soy tonto, imbécil. Lo que pasa es que no he encontrado alguien suficientemente bueno para mi hasta ahora —cuando dice eso traza esa sonrisa tan suya, tan Strider. Pero le dura poco: cauando recuerda lo ocurrido con "la chica", vuelve a agachar la cabeza— Tal vez algo tonto sí que soy... Dios, fue un puto fracaso...

—¿La inexperiencia te la ha jugado o qué?—no puede evitar soltar una suave risa burlona— ¿O acaso era demasiado tía para ti?

— Bro, así no ayudas, joder —fija su mirada rencorosa en él, observándo sus movimientos ahora que se está deshaciendo de la gorra que lleva habitualmente y sus características gafas, dejando al descubierto sus ojos ambarinos.

— Oh vamos, Dave, no es tan difícil. ¿Voy a tener que enseñarte la maestría de un Strider?

— ¿Enseñar? Dios, no. No quiero que me enseñes nada, sería tan incomd-...

— ¿Dónde tuviste problemas? — leinterrumpee el mayor, volviendo a encararlo con las manos apoyadas en la encimera, inclinado hacia delante.

Sus intensas miradas se enredan y Dave siente que no puede negarse a hablar.

— No supe como...bueno...élELLA. _Ella_ estaba nerviosa y muy tensa y yo no... no fui capaz de hacer que...que...

Al tener que autocorregirse rápidamente vuelve a ponerse nerviosos y no es capaz de terminar la frase.

— Que no se empalmó.

— Exacto.

Pero se retracta rápidamente, escandalizado.

—¿¡QUÉ!? E-espera, no... Bro, las tías no pueden empalmarse.

— Oh claro, perdona. En qué estaría pensando.

El mayor rueda los ojos, y se le escapa una risa misteriosa.

— Como sea. No fuiste capaz de calentarla.

El de mirada bermeja asiente despacio, abochornado.

— Vale, enano. Mira, no es tan complicado. La cosa está en no dejarlas pensar.

— No entiendo —alza una ceja, con los ojos entrecerrados, señal de que intenta concentrarse.

Bro cabecea, gesticulando un poco con las manos.

— Ya sabes, atacar rápido algún punto dçebil, así no les da tiempo a negarse... —a l decir eso una sonrisa traviesa surca sus labios y deja al descubierto su perfecta hilera de dientes blanqueados.

— Pero... ¿eso no sería algo así como sexo forzado? — pregunta desconcertado, y ahora algo preocupado por los extraños fetiches que pueda tener su hermano mayor.

— Por Dios bendito Dave, de veras eres tonto. Claro que no...eso no... Joder, sería algo como... Mierda — se lleva una mano a la cara y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Tras una larga pausa en la que suelta un suspiro, niega levemente y pone cada mano en los laterales de de las piernas del menor de los Strider.

— No hay más remedio. Ven aquí.

— ¿Qué?

Dave frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz al no entender lo que dice. Antes de que pueda descifrar sus palabras siente el agarre de las manos del otro en sus muslos y cómo tira de ellos hacia delante, dejándole pegado al cuerpo de su hermano y a éste entre sus piernas.

Ante la incómoda cercanía, el de mirada bermeja se inclina hacia atrás de forma instintiva, rehuyendo, jodidamente confuso y alarmado.

— Bro. Qué coño crees que...estas...haciendo...

Su voz acaba reducida a susurros cuando Bro se inclina sobre él rápidamente y, a pesar de que Dave pone las manos en su pecho, el mayor acorta distancias hasta pegar su boca contra la oreja de su víctima. Dave boquea un par de veces cuando siente un mordisco en su lóbulo y seguidamente una húmeda lengua le baña todo su oído.

— ¿B-bro...?

Su piel se eriza y uno de sus ojos se cierra. Sin saber por qué, todo su cuerpo se estremece.

— Cállate y atiende, criajo. Es la única forma de que lo entiendas — susurra aún contra su oreja, dejando que su aliento choque contra su piel a cada palabra que pronuncia.

A Dave se le olvida lo que sea que fuese a decir y lo que iban a ser réplicas acaban convirtiéndose en un suspiro. El mayor, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos en el campo sexual, y viendo a su hermano aún tenso y reticente, no se corta un pelo: un Strider siempre cumple lo que se propone, y ahora se ha propuesto calentar al personal... por motivos instructivos, claro.

Las manos que antes agarraban sus piernas suben a su cintura, levantando su camiseta para colarse bajo ella y rodear sus costados. Su boca empieza a bajar por la línea de la mandíbula y llega a su cuello, donde deja una seria de mordiscos y succiones que descienden por su cuello.

— Oye, no...

El indefenso Strider intenta resistirse, emitiendo un quejido ahogado al intentar retener sus jadeos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pero a pesar de su intento de reproches... se ve físicamente incapaz de pararle los pies- Su cuerpo está totalmente paralizado, y tampoco es como si la idea de dejar de sentir esas estimulantes caricias le hiciese gracia. Pero aún conserva algo de sentido común, tiene que seguir intentándolo ahora que su ceberbro aún es capaz de pensar con claridad.

— E-esto es... muy ga-_mngh_...!?


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de que empezase a hablar su hermano ya le había hecho levantar el rostro, haciendo que se encontrase con esa viva mirada suya. Algo le impide terminar su protesta, y ese _algo_ es la boca de su hermano buscando la suya.

A pesar de que aprieta los labios, la ágil lengua contraria logra arrancarle un primer jadeo al perfilarle los labios. Los presiona, provocando la ocasión idónea para deslizar la lengua entre ellos y colarse en su boca.

Dave golpea uno de sus hombros con fuerza al sentir aquello allí dentro, pero poco a poco la inversión del mayor se vuelve tan deliciosamente violenta que consigue que sus manos tiemblen y, en vez de golpearle, se agarren a sus hombros clavando sus uñas con fuerza.

Sí, Dave podría ser virgen, pero no es como si fuese un santo, su lengua ha recorrido ya bocas ajenas en varias ocasiones y se lo hace saber a su hermano intentando echarle de la suya con bruscos cambios de velocidad y mordiscos en el labio inferior, cosa que no disgusta en absoluto a Bro. Más que molestarle, lo toma como una provocación, y el Strider dominante sonríe para sus adentros, pensándose seriamente el ir más lejos.

Tal vez, podría...

— _Ngh_..._a-ahh_...

Dave se ve obligado a separarse del beso con un gemido cuando siente un apretón en su entrepierna que le hace mover la pelvis hacia delante de forma involuntaria. Se agarra al cuello de su camiseta con fuerza, con los ojos muy abiertos, pareciendo sorprendido ante su propia reacción.

— Al menos sabes seguir un beso —susurra en tono vacilante el mayor, pasándose la lengua después por su perfecta hilera de dientes superior.

Dios Dave, ¿qué te está pasando? Ni él lo sabe, ni siquiera puede pensar. Se le ha acabado el tiempo; una vez el cuerpo ha ganado a la mente, es imposible ser racional.

Siente cómo su cuerpo entero empieza a arder. Sus oreja y mejillas adquiere una tonalidad rojiza y una presión que antes no sentía, ahora oprime su miembro bajo sus pantalones.

Aún se está deshaciendo en jadeos, sobreexcitado, y su hermano, que le observa con una sonrisa socarrona, decide ponerle el broche de oro a su calentón. Lleva sus manos a su trasero para agarrarlo con fuerza y apretarlo contra él. Arremete contra sus labios de nuevo, aún sabiendo que no ha recuperado el aire del todo.

El exceso de saliva que el mayor ha aportado al beso lo hace mucho más jugoso y cuando lo rompe propinándole un mordisco final en el labio inferior antes de separarse del todo, Dave emite un quejido lastimero y le deja ir a regañadientes, sin querer abrir sus ojos.

— Ya veo... quieres más, ¿eh? —se burla su hermano, pasándole el pulgar por su labio inferior hasta llegar a una de sus comisuras, quitándole un poco de saliva que ha escapado de su cavidad bucal.

Dave solo es capaz de dedicarle una mirada rencorosa porque, sinceramente, no está en condiciones de hablar. Bro suelta una suave carcajada ante su silencio y se muerde el labio inferior de forma casi inconsciente. Es la primera vez que ve así a su hermano pequeño y no se cree que él haya sido la caus-... Qué demonios. Pues claro que se lo cree. Solo un Strider puede ser capaz de causar esos estragos en una persona sin ni siquiera quitarle la ropa.

— ¿Qué te pasa, enano? —pregunta con aire divertido, levantándole el mentón con dos dedos.

— Q-qué coño me has...hecho —intenta vocalizar entre jadeo y jadeo, haciendo una pausa para tragar saliva— Me... me estoy quemando por dentro... —casi gimotea, y antes de que pueda frenarse a sí mismo, su cuerpo se arrastra hacia delante en la encimera para pegarse al cuerpo ajeno hasta no dejar pasar ni el aire entre ellos.

En ese momento, justo cuando siente la tremenda erección de Dave, Bro le mira perplejo, con la boca entreabierta. Un repentino y, tal vez, enfermizo deseo empieza a apoderarse él. La duda del "_¿debería o no debería hacerlo?_" que le invade al principio se desvanece por completo cuando observa detenidamente el rostro (a sus ojos suplicante) del de mirada bermeja.

— Joder, canijo... ibas muy en serio con lo de que eras virgen, ¿eh? _Muy_ virgen.

Mientras murmura aquello, lleva una de sus manos disimuladamente a su pantalón. Intenta desabrocharlo sin que el menor se de cuenta, pero tiene los sentidos tan a flor de piel que hasta el más mínimo roce sobre esa zona le hace estremecer. Por consiguiente, sus caderas vuelven a moverse hacia delante, haciendo que la mano contraria se hunda contra su entrepierna.

— No te burles... —consigue gruñir, intentando evitar que ocurra lo su cuerpo desea tan desesperadamente.

Su hermano prácticamente se ríe de él en su maldita cara.

— ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Si te estás retorciendo, David —su mirada se fija en la entrepierna ajena de forma involuntaria y se relame al ver su tamaño.

Dispuesto a experimentar y manejar lo que tiene entre sus piernas, consigue colar la mano bajo el pantalón y tiene pensado acariciarlo por encima de la ropa interior, pero el calor y humedad que detecta allí abajo es tan tentador...

— Joder, Dave... —sisea, claramente tenso, mientras mete la mano bajo su ropa interior. Empieza a acariciar su protuberancia, que pronto toma firmemente para mover su mano en torno a ella de arriba abajo— Mírate... no puedo dejarte así — susurra, arrastrando las palabras con voz ronca mientras vuelve a hundirse ahora contra su cuello, dejando que su aliento choque contra su piel.

A Dave le recorre un escalofrío y es incapaz de hablar cuando, por primera vez, unas manos que no son suyas, juega con su miembro, y lo hacen de una forma con la que ni él mismo podría haberse dado más placer.

Dios. Tan solo la forma en la que presiona su glande y cambia el ritmo de su mano ya hace que se le haga la boca agua. Y su cara lo deja bien claro, tanto que su hermano tiene que respirar profundamente y resoplar para controlar su cuerpo cuando lo ve así.

— … No. No puedo —la voz del mayor empieza a sonar acalorada, porque su cuerpo también lo está, hasta Dave debería notarlo allí abajo, ya que tan pegado a él está.

— ¿De..._mmmh_...q-qué habl-_ahh_...as? Oh, jo-joder...

—Un Strider nunca deja algo a medias, ¿verdad? —su voz se rompe y cuando dice eso apoya la frente contra la ajena.

La respuesta del menor viene en forma de tos ahogada, que acaba siendo un suave y placentero gemido, ya que coincide con el momento en el que el mayor vuelve a cambiar el ritmo con el que le masturba. Bro se queda paralizado unos segundos cuando escucha eso prácticamente contra sus labios y...

A la mierda la delicadeza.

Saca las manos de su escondite, dejando su miembro desatendido un instante para agarrar el borde de su pantalón y tirar de él hacia abajo, llevándose por delante también su ropa interior.

— Bro...Bro. Q-qué haces. Mi ropa... Oh, joder. Esto es bochornoso... —intenta replicar, pero su cuerpo es un puñetero flan a pesar del mal humor y la desaprobación presente en sus palabras.

Aún siente las manos experimentadas de su hermano mimando su entrepierna cuando en realidad estas estan tirando de su camiseta, despeinándolo cuando se la saca por el hueco del cuello.

Bro quiere analizar su cuerpo desnudo, pero sus propias manos desean mucho más tocarlo. Ni siquiera es capaz de escuchar las palabras de Dave, es como si el resto de sus sentidos se hubiesen bloqueado para agudizar el tacto y la vista.

— Te gustará —afirma con un tono de voz hueco.

— Gustarme...¿gustarme qué? —pregunta Dave perdido, viendo cómo su hermano lo alza apretando sus nalgas y lo pega por completo a él.

No obtiene respuesta, pero no le hace falta: la respuesta está justo allí abajo, pegada a su entrepierna desnuda. Esa gran erección ajena es su respuesta.

— B-bro... —lo vuelve a llamar, con un hilo de voz, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

Cuando sube la mirada, se encuentra con un par de ojos que le miran de forma desconocida para Dave... No, espera. Desconocida no. Esa mirada... Es la misma forma de la que le miraba Joh-... perdona, _la chica_, esa misma tarde. Una mirada que dice "_aquí_" y "_ahora_".

Viendo venir lo que le espera, pone ambas manos en sus hombros para alejarlo y consigue coordinar sus piernas para empezar a patalear. Pero solo empezar. Cuando el asalvajado Strider nota el movimiento de las piernas del menor, coge sus pantorrillas y le obliga a entrelazar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Para asegurarse de tenerlo bajo control, agarra sus tobillos con una mano a la espalda, ya que con la otra se está desabrochando su propio pantalón.

— Bro... —insiste con voz ahogada, ahora que lo que siente es puro pánico— Bro...no...no tiene gracia... Deja...deja eso... Bro.. Bro, ¿qué cojones? —baja sus manos cuando ve lo que intenta hacer, queriendo entorpecerle, pero un manotazo rápido del otro es lo suficientemente efectivo como para distraerlo los segundos que necesita para dejar su dureza libre de la presión del pantalón y su ropa interior.

— Oh Dios mio... —se le escapa en un susurro, cuando su mirada se queda fija en el miembro de gran tamaño.

Dave siempre había sido muy pudoroso con eso de la desnudez, no sólo a la hora de dejarse ver desnudo frente a su hermano, sino además no dejaba que el otro se pasease siquiera sin camiseta. ¿Por qué? Bueno, sabe de sobra el tremendo cuerpazo que tiene su hermano, y verlo al natural le deja con la moral por los suelos. Supone que con la edad irá desarrollando un físico parecido, pero aún sigue siendo tan solo un canijo larguirucho con los músculos muy suavemente esculpidos. Lo normal para un chico de dieciséis años.

— Y todavía no has visto lo que hace, enano.

Dave se estremece al escuchar la voz de su hermano tan cerca y cuando levanta la vista encuentra unos ojos chisporroteantes ambarinos observándole con atención, al igual que una sonrisa... Dios, una sonrisa tan seductora como peligrosa.

— No... No, Bro. Nononononono —repite una y otra vez, empezando a golpearle donde le pille y revolviéndose. Incluso ha sido capaz de dejar el calentón en un segundo plano, pero entonces el de mirada ambarina agarra sus miembros y empieza a masturbarlos juntos, haciendo que su cuerpo vuelva a perder su fuerza.

— Dave...Después de la teoría viene la práctica —susurra, arrastrando cada una de sus palabras lentamente mientras sus ojos recorren las facciones de Dave. Vuelve a tener esa expresión contraída, la cual le divierte.

— Joder, nunca pensé que fueses a ser tan adorable en una situación así... Así es como eres en la cama entonces, ¿no? —dice con sarna y un retintín molesto en su voz.

— Ca-cállate...no voy...a perdonarte...jamas... —al decir la última palabra su voz tiembla, ya que justo en ese momento siente la humedad del miembro de su hermano contra el propio.

—Vamos, Dave... —empieza a decir Bro, inclinándose sobre él para dejar un beso sobre sus labios, más superficial que los otros, y puede que algo tierno, tan solo para calmarlo un poco— No es tan horrible como parece, así que deja de quejarte y... —tantea, con un tono de voz que intenta ser suave y confiado, aunque le cueste horrores guardar la calma.

En esa pausa, la mano que masajea ambos miembros unidos, se desliza por el tronco de la extensión ajena, hasta sus genitales, que acaricia con dos dedos antes de llegar a...

— ¡_D'AGH_... B-BRO!

De repente un dolor agudo en su trasero hace que de un respingo y su cuerpo se tense por completo. Sus manos se agarran al cabello de su hermano, tironeando de él, y unos jadeos ahogados y angustiosos salen de forma incontrolable de su boca.

— Abre las piernas —le ordena el mayor en un murmullo, rozando sus labios al hablar al haber tan poca distancia entre ellos— Dave. Abre. Las putas. Piernas. Me estoy desesperando. ¿Quieres que te duela? ¿eso quieres?

Dave aprieta los dientes, su mandíbula se tensa y un gruñido rabioso sale de lo más profundo de su garganta.

— Q-quiero que... te vayas... a la mierda —escupe en tono amenazante.

La mirada de su hermano se oscurece. Una sonrisa macabra se estira en sus labios. Una risa entre dientes acaba siendo una carcajada sombría.

— ¿Qué has dicho, criajo?

Su mirada, alterada y llena de perversidad, se enreda con la, ahora aterrada, mirada bermeja. Con su otra mano obliga al menor a abrir sus piernas, cogiéndole por las rodillas flexionadas y empujándolas hacia afuera. Sus dos dedos se mueven en el interior de Dave cuando dice aquello, arrancándole un gemido.

— Vamos, repítelo.

Muerde su oreja, y saca sus dedos despacio para posicionar la punta de su miembro contra su entrada. Dave empieza a respirar con fuerza. Sus piernas tiemblan y su mirada se desvía a cualquier lugar de la cocina.

— … ¿No tienes nada que decir? —hace otra pausa para ridiculizarlo aún más si cabe y la única respuesta que recibe es un quejido ahogado, provocado por el nudo que tiene Dave en estos momentos en la garganta— Eso me parecía a mi.

Sus manos se agarran a sus muslos y, empujado por su silencio, el instinto de Bro termina de salir a relucir.

Su pelvis se mueve hacia delante todo lo despacio que puede, todo lo despacio que se lo permiten sus ganas de prácticamente dejarlo empotrado contra la encimera, y más aún después de sus últimas palabras. Maldito crío, va a enterarse de quién manda aquí.

La boca de Dave se abre, su mandíbula inferior tiembla levemente y sus ojos se abren como platos, quedándose fijos en su zona baja. Su respiración se congela, el aire no llega a sus pulmones, y siente la atenta y satisfecha mirada de su hermano observándole con superioridad desde arriba. Sabe que debe de estar disfrutándolo.

Cuando apenas faltan centímetros para hundirse en su interior por completo, un primer jadeo escapa de entre los labios de Bro. Aquella estrechez propia de la virginidad le está matando... hasta el punto de no poder resistirse a terminar de penetrarle con una estocada, que es lo que le devuelve la respiración a Dave o más bien se la arranca.

— O-oh Dios mio... —gime el menor apenas pudiendo vocalizar cuando siente a su hermano invandiéndole por completo.

— No me digas que ya te duele... Pft, débil —suelta una carcajada, que acaba entrecortándose cuando Dave aprieta el lazo que forman sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, impidiendo el movimiento y que la estrechez presione aún más su miembro— Va...vamos Dave...deja que me mueva...

El nuevo tono que utiliza su hermano hace que el de mirada bermeja abra uno de sus ojos y busque el rostro ajeno. Lo tiene justo delante de sus narices, pegado a su frente, y con una expresión que ahora parece suplicar.

Vale, tal vez...solo por curiosidad...podría dejar que...

— J-joder... No me recuerdes esto en...en mi puta vida... —el nudo creado por sus piernas se destensa, y sus piernas se abren aún más a regañadientes, pero al menos de forma voluntaria.

— Hah, estas de broma, ¿verdad? — aprovecha la nueva libertad para retroceder, pero pronto vuelve a hundirse en él con la primera embestida, que hace que Dave empiece a deshacerse en quejidos de dolor y se agarre aún con más fuerza a sus cabellos.

Bro se relame y se abalanza contra sus labios para dejar un potente beso que calla a Dave. Segunda embestida. Lenta. Profunda. … ¿Dolorosa? Sus ojos empiezan a ponerse acuosos y al cerrarlos durante el beso una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. Sí, dolorosa. Deliciosamente dolorosa.

— Voy a recordártelo cada día de tu jodida vida...hermanito —le susurra de forma sucia cuando se separa del jugoso beso con un chasquido de lengua, pasándola por una de sus mejillas después hasta llegar a su oído y recogiendo con ella esa lágrima a la deriva.

Dave ríe a pesar de sus palabras. Tira más de su pelo. Se alza sobre la encimera y su cadera se mueve contra su hermano, haciéndole jadear. Ahora que el dolor viene acompañado de una sensación estremecedora para su cuerpo, se ve con más poder y menos indefenso.

Aquel movimiento no hace más que provocar a Bro y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, da la tercera embestida, que marca el principio de un ritmo definitivo para empezar a amoldar a Dave.

El de mirada bermeja entrecierra sus ojos. Su mandíbula se abre y cierra, como si boquease en busca de aire que llegue a sus pulmones, y estira el cuello, echándose hacia atrás para apoyar la nuca contra la pared. Su cuerpo, totalmente tenso y tembloroso se retuerce a cada estocada. Sin embargo, aún piensa que le queda algo de dignidad, y se intenta llevar una mano a la boca para aplacar lo que está por venir... pero en intento se queda. Intento, porque a su hermano mayor no se le escapa una.

— Ni se te ocurra —amenaza, fijando su mirada chisporroteante en él— Quiero oirte, Dave...

Apenas ha terminado de hablar y ya cambia el ritmo para, en una de las embestidas, entrar más despacio en él, sintiendo mejor el placentero proceso y asegurándose de llegar hasta su tope, lo que hace que a Dave le invada una extraña sensación de sentirse lleno y, al mismo tiempo, un latigazo de placer le recorra la columna.

Un fuerte gemido invade la estancia y se prolonga hasta que el dominante vuelve a recuperar el ritmo que le deja sin respiración en cada embestida.

Bro empieza a jadear con fuerza, a gruñir de forma posesiva, y en su rostro se graba una expresión enloquecida, asalvajada.

— D-Dave... Mírame... —gime, poniendo su rostro frente a él y rozando sus labios al vocalizar.

Al escuchar su nombre, el menor abre un poco los ojos, que tienen un brillo lujurioso del que ni él mismo es consciente, y le mira fijamente, obediente.

— Más — Le pide en un susurro ansioso entre jadeo y jadeo, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos para no romper el contacto visual.

Dave presiente que acaba de firmar su propia sentencia con esas palabras cuando ve cómo su hermano se relame y siente las yemas de sus dedos hundirse contra la piel de sus muslos. Pero le da igual. Solo hay que mirarle para ver el placer reflejado en su rostro cuando Bro añade tanta violencia a la acción que escucha cómo sus cuerpos chocan. Cuando se hunde en él con tanta precisión que consigue acariciar su punto G hasta hacerle gritar de placer y gemir su nombre mientras sus manos se anclan a su espalda sin cuidado.

Bro parece estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo con el espectáculo y, dispuesto a llevar a su hermano al séptimo cielo (_no puede permitirse menos siendo un Strider, dónde va a parar_), pone la guinda al pastel comenzando a masturbarlo de nuevo, con el mismo ritmo que ahonda en él una y otra vez.

A pesar de que los gemidos altos y claros empiezan cuando vuelve a masturbarle, los gritos se vuelven más fuertes e incontrolables cuando las estocadas se vuelven duras y sin compasión y las súplicas para que la intensidad aumente se vuelven más regulares a medida que entra y sale de su interior.

Es el cúmulo de todo esto lo que hace que los gemidos del mayor se alcen hasta casi igualar los de Dave.

— O-oh Dios... _Dios_, Dave... M-me encantas, joder... —era algo tan evidente, pero a la vez tan escondido.

El halago le viene tan de sopetón que puede sentir cómo, ayudado por el sofoco del momento, sus mejillas se enciende y arden como nunca antes lo han hecho. Suerte que su hermano ha perdido por completo la cordura y, llevado por la sobreexcitación ahora se ha hundido contra su cuello, comenzando a marcar su piel con fuerza, bajando por su hombro con mordiscos en los que sus colmillos dejan huella.

— _Hngg_... _A-ah_, dios... B-bro, no... No... —Balbucea, cegado por el placer— Me...m-me corro — logra vocalizar en mitad de un gemido, con un hilo de voz, anunciando lo que está a punto de pasar y que, el antes virgen rubio, no quiere que llegue realmente.

Bro escucha a su hermano, complacido por sus palabras, y la mano que masturba su miembro se dedica a torturar su glande masajeándolo en círculos. Dave retuerce los pies por el éxtasis cercano y, cuando las caricias de su hermano empiezan a hacer mella, siente cómo sus entrañas se retuercen del placer. Un cosquilleo desciende por su vientre y siente que su miembro está a punto de explotar.

Sus manos se arrastran hacia abajo en la espalda del contrario, arañándola a su paso, y sus piernas aprietan el agarre alrededor de su cintura. Su llegada al orgasmo es tan intensa que su espalda se arquea, todo su cuerpo se contorsiona y un alarido de placer que resulta ser música para los oídos de Bro, llega incluso a oídos de los vecinos.

La pelvis de Bro se descontrola cuando nota toda su mano empapada por la semilla de Dave y, tras un par de embestidas más en las que el menor está disfrutando de las secuelas del éxtasis, llega al orgasmo de la misma forma escandalosa que el contrario por culpa de la paulatina estrechez de su hermano.

— _A-agh_, qué has... O-oh Dios lo has... hecho _dentro_, jo... joder... —

A pesar de su queja jadeante, la extraña sensación logra arrancarle un suave gimoteo, al tiempo que sus piernas vuelven a enlazarse entorno a la cintura ajena y el agarre en su espalda acaba convirtiéndose en un abrazo, que dura hasta que su hermano mayor empieza a salir de él despacio.

— Qué crío... tan insufrible... Lo primero que haces es replicar...cuándo deberías darme las gracias — ríe de forma entrecortada por la falta de aire y chasca la lengua mientras acorta distancias.

Antes de que pueda volver a decir algo insolente, justo cuando abre la boca para hacerlo, el mayor vuelve a encajar la boca con la suya, empezando un lento beso que busca agotarle las pocas fuerzas que le quedan para levantarse... aunque realmente no podría aunque quisiera; hace rato que ha dejado de sentir las piernas.

Dave suspira contra su boca cuando nota que el beso se acaba y su hermano deja una lamida cariñosa sobre los labios ajenos antes de separarse del todo y quitar las manos de sus caderas para llevarlas a su propio pantalón y abrocharlo.

Dave le observa en silencio, con los ojos entreabiertos, y se relame los labios en busca de restos del sabor del mayor de los Strider.

— No tengo nada que agradecerte — murmura en un tono suave, calmado, sin fuerza.

Bro suelta una carcajada y le mira de reojo cuando alcanza su gorra y se la coloca en la cabeza con un movimiento rápido.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —alza una ceja, molesto, y una de sus manos palpa la encimera en busca de sus gafas cuando ve que su hermano se pone la suyas.

— Ya me dirás... —empieza a decir cuando se asegura de que ha terminado de adecentarse y tiene el mismo aspecto alucinante de siempre. Coge su mentón y le encara con una sonrisa desafiante— ...cuando vuelvas a intentarlo con John después de la "_clase_" de hoy.

Y dicho esto lo suelta y le da la espalda, dispuesto a salir de la cocina, dejando atrás a un Dave ojoplático, boqueante, con la mandíbula descolgada y la moral por los suelos... además de sus capacidades físicas para levantarse de allí y negarlo todo en rotundo; esas _sí_ que estaban por los suelos.


End file.
